


Aspect

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AspectAU, Creation, Death, Earth, Fire, I feel like this is not a AU and I just made this up, M/M, Water, Wind - Freeform, aspects of life, beginning of time, gentle asami, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death loves life, but life despises Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect

Long ago, before the Earth was even thought of, there was the Beginning. Every basic aspect of life of a world that had yet to be conjured lived in the Beginning. Water was lithe, but strong with her flowing cerulean hair. Fire was a feisty young woman, with scarlet hair that sat like flames upon her head. Every aspect was beautiful, in their own way, however one surpassed every aspect known. Life. Life was a petite young man with porcelain skin and hair that was white but reflected light, therefore it seemed to shine as a rainbow would glimmer. He had clear blue eyes, and a warm smile. Life had created plants of all sorts, from the prickly cactus to the most beautiful of flowers. He had also created animals. He made fish who swam in the various seas that water had created in their home. He knitted life to land animals that had adapted to all temperatures and landscapes that earth designed. He was the reason birds flew through the sky that air created. 

Life enjoyed his home, his creatures, his friends. He loved them all dearly. Except one aspect, there was one aspect Life hated. Death. Death was physically the largest of all the aspects, standing almost two feet taller than the young aspect. He was also the strongest, his large build and muscles always showing through his black robes he tended to wear. Life had always thought Death was handsome, with a strong jaw, jet black hair, and the most enticing molten gold eyes. The first time Life had seen Death, he was hesitant, but attracted. He has sent one of his most beautiful creatures to Death as a gift. That was the first time Life had understood Death. Death meant to kill. His beautiful creature, he had dubbed the dove, lay on the ground, lifeless. Life had then realized he had just found his counterpart. As Fire was to Water, or Air was to Earth, Death was his counterpart. For that, he hated Death. 

On a warm night, the boy snuck from his home. Life went to sit on the edge of Water's new creation, the pond. He always loved water's creations, they were always so beautiful, they flowed just like the aspect's hair did. He conjured up a few small fish and placed them in the pond, observing as they were just getting used to existing. The aspect had not noticed that while we was watching his fish, someone else had been observing him. 

Death had always been fascinated with Life, the bright boy always flitting around, always making everyone lively and happy. The one time he had sent Death a gift, the aspect had never felt joy until that moment. He had held his hand out, allowing the bird to sit on a massive finger. The moment the bird made contact with his skin, it fell dead. The day Death had felt joy was also the day he had felt sadness. He was sad that he managed to destroy a creature Life had made for him. The shame he felt caused him to slip into the wood. When Life found his creature dead, the boy cried. His tears littered the ground the bird lay upon, each tear causing the bare earth to sprout flowers faster than he had ever seen. Death thought that Life had never been so beautiful laying in his creations. 

The water rippled as the youngest aspect dragged a finger though the pond. He saw the fish flutter their tails, and he smiled. In one fluid movement, he threw off his white robe and padded his way into the pond. Giggling, he splashed in the water for a moment, playing with his creatures. The deepest point of the pond had only reached his torso, but now came the real fun. Life breathed in, then dove underneath the water, as he swam moss appeared upon the rocks at the bottom, more fish were swimming around him, and he even added a water grass at the bottom of the pond. As he rose and sucked in another breath of air, he waved his hand over the surface of the water, he placed two of his new creations, a round leaf he named the lily pad, because some of them would grow a beautiful flower, and his newest animal, the frog. Air had helped him name this one. He looked around, the pond was now teeming with life and how beautiful it was. 

Death looked upon as the youngest aspect shed his attire, the boy was absolutely stunning. His legs were long, his waist was thin, and he seemed to glow in the moonlight. Golden eyes bore into the silvery boy as he danced like a fairy in the night. The moment the aspect's head dipped into the depths, Death stealthily moved closer, blending in with the dark of the forest. Silver hair poked through the surface, and with a flick of a dainty hand greenery sprouted around the pond, small green creatures hopped around clumsily. Life was smiling. For the second time, Death thought Life had never been so beautiful. 

Trotting out of the water, Life snickered mischievously. Only if the pragmatic Earth had seen him be so reckless. He would definitely be scolding the young aspect severely. Droplets of water slowly flew down his skin and hair, he would soak his robes like this, but it was nothing a run couldn't solve. With a grin, the boy sprinted into the forest bare footed and clothing less. His hair was whisked by the warm air, he could feel every blade of grass, every twig beneath his feet. As soon as he was far enough from the homes, he started to whoop and burst out in laughter. It had been far too long since his last adventure. He allowed his hands to graze trees, every where he touched a new plant started to grow. For the first time in a long time, Life had felt free. 

Following the fleeting aspect was not hard, though he was quite swift. Death trailed him almost seamlessly, not making any sound. Silvery hair was blowing in the wind as he ran, his body completely bare, only clothed in the moonlight. Blue eyes sparkled with glee as he ran, and Death felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to aspect to be happy like this always. His cape swayed around his feet as he sprinted behind the boy, his eyes glowed as he drank in the sight. Slowing as he saw the boy stop, he watched him curiously walk around a new part of forest he hadn't seen before. A pair of red eyes flashed, and before Death could even react, a dismay in the form of a wolf dog had quickly pinned down Life and using his jaws, he bit into the aspects shoulder. The bite yanked a pained cry from Life. Death swiftly moved and in an instant, he grabbed the dog by his scruff. The dog suddenly went limp and laid, all of the life force drained from it. 

Life was far to excited to be cautious, he was well aware that dismays tended to roam out at night in the forest. Never had he seen one before, so he thought maybe Earth was telling a lie. Earth has always warned of dismays, a shapeless fog that would enter into a living being and take it's life force by sucking it away. Not even aspects were immune, and even just the bite of a dismay could possibly rid of a aspect forever. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he hadn't even seen what attacked him, until he felt the burning sensation of teeth sink into his sensitive skin. It felt like his shoulder was incinerating, it hurt so bad. He didn't register when the weight of the dismay had suddenly been lifted. He could feel his life force drain from the lacerations and everything went black for Life. 

Death had never felt panicked until he saw the youngest of the aspects break out in a fever, sweat droplets pooled on his forehead. Groaning in his sleep, Life was slowly fading away. Death gathered the boy in his arms, and ran. He reached the pond the aspect had been just playing in. Careful to not touch any of the animals, Death scooped up water in handfuls and poured them on to the boys injuries, washing out some of the poison. Death noted the boy was shivering now, quickly he draped his own cape around the aspect. Picking a few small trees and shrubs he pulled them from the ground, and as soon. As he touched them they dried out, dying by the moment, but for a fire that was beneficial. Quickly getting the work, he made a flame, just as Fire had taught him. Plucking the boy from his spot, he placed him near the fire, allowing him to warm up. Death continued to wash his wounds with the fresh water, with each wash, they began to heal a little. They were no longer red and infected looking, the poison had finally been cleaned out. Now the only thing he could do was to let him rest, and pray for the best.


End file.
